Tohru Unknown
by Princess-Serenity-Serena
Summary: Arisa, Saki, the Zodiac Somas and those others who have met her all think they know her. But what if the Tohru they thought they knew, was just a mask and a secret that torments Kyo, forces her to reveal her true nature – that of a Yankee Elite. What is i
1. The Tohru They Know

_**Tohru Unknown**_

_**Chapter One – The Tohru They Know**_

Kyo sat up, breathing rapidly and soaked completely, in a cold sweat. That one terrifying and painful incident that had occurred between his mother's death and Kazuma's adopting him, still tormented him. Especially whenever he saw HIM. The one person he feared more than Akito when she was in an extremely pissed off mood. Remembering that last time he'd gotten sick after not drying himself of his sweat, he reluctantly climbed out of bed and proceeded to dry himself off before changing into another set of clothes and going down stairs, not realising the time.

"Good morning Kyo. Are you goi…Kyo? Are you alright?"

He snapped out of his dazed state as soon as he felt her hand rest against his forehead and looked at her, smiling one of the few genuine smiles that he reserved only for her.

"Well you don't have a fever which is good. Are you feeling sick at all?"

"Tohru, you really shouldn't worry so much about us, me especially. It's only going to end up making you sick." He playfully tapped her forehead. "Dummy. I just had a bad dream so there's nothing to worry about."

"But I do worry about you Kyo. You're family to me so it's part of being a family to worry about its members." She smiled back at him and lightly kissed his cheek. "If you aren't going to go for a run, will you help me make breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Kyo."

Shigure looked up from his current manuscript that he had just finished before HE had arrived. Shigure knew that if HE and Kyo were put in the same room alone Kyo would bolt. For a reason he didn't know of and couldn't figure out, Kyo always only saw HIM when Kazuma was around, and if not him, then Haru, Hatori, Momiji, even Ayame or Kagura were tolerated around him if HE was around.

"So when does the little monster get home?"

"We're home Shigure."

"Welcome back. How was school? Anything interesting happen?"

"Kyo and Yuki both got A's on our math test."

"Tohru got A-, and a B+ on her Engli…" He froze seeing HIM, before taking a step back as HE stepped into clear view.

"Oh, I didn't realise that we had a visitor." Tohru smiled and bowed. "Hi, I'm Tohru Honda. It's very nice to meet you Mr…"

"Sohma. Rei Sohma. I'm th…Kyo's biological father."

Tohru looked at him surprised, before noticing that Kyo was hiding his discomfort. "Will you be staying for dinner? You're still helping me right Kyo?"

"I'm afraid that I've got a previous engagement that I simply can't miss." He stopped in front of her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, smiling. "It was a pleasure to finally be able to put a face to the name of the infamous Tohru 'Princess' Honda. Shigure."

They watched as he left, neither men noticing the dark look in Tohru's eyes that she hid with a bright smile as she waved him off.


	2. The Tohru She Hides

_**Tohru Unknown**_

_**Chapter Two – The Tohru She Hides**_

"Are you sure you don't need anything while I'm out?"

"Nothing that I can think of Tohru. You just go out and enjoy your day off."

She playfully scowled at Hatori who had come to get away from the Main House and give Yuki his monthly check up. It had been her last fever three weeks ago that had made him order that she take Thursdays and Saturdays off each week, meaning no working at Momiji's father's office building, no cooking or household chores.

Only after Kyo had volunteered to do her chores on her days off had she given in knowing she wouldn't win in an argument with Kyo when it came to her well being. "How about you Hatori? Do you want me to get anything for you while I'm out?"

"No thank you Tohru."

"Alright. Call me on my mobile if you need anything."

"We will. Now get going and enjoy yourself."

"Alright. I'll bring tacos home for dinner." She pulled her shoes on before walking out into the heated summer air. There were only a couple of weeks before summer vacation and she had already been told that the Cursed Sohmas and Kazuma were taking her to one of the summer villas again and were this time inviting Arisa and Saki to go with them.

She hurried down the path, not wanting the two boys, one she loved as a brother and the other as more, to follow her and find out the secret she kept from everyone.

Kyo sighed as he finally finished folding the laundry and sorting it out into four piles, his, Tohru's, Shigure's and Yuki's. He'd taken extra care with anything and everything that belonged to Tohru, treating them as he treated her when they were alone, respectfully and like precious objects. Having put the piles in their respective rooms, he crossed the laundry of the list that Tohru had made for him and looked at what was left.

"Floors, recycling, bathrooms, groceries…man, no wonder Tohru wears herself out. I'm going to have to work a schedule out for her."

He didn't notice Hatori and Shigure watching him with interest as he spoke to himself.

She pushed the door of the gothic looking shop open, smirking at the small bell tinkling as the door opened and closed.

"We're closed in case ya can't bloody…oh! Sorry Kitten Onigiri, didn't realise it was you."

"I gathered that much. It's been a while hasn't White Wolf?"

"Yeah. So how's livin' with those men treatin' ya?"

"They're treating me just fine. Listen, I need you to have ready a whole new summer wardrobe for me by the end of the school term. I'm going to start revealing my true nature slowly and I'll need you do design a new wardrobe for me to do that. Also I need you to have Royal Hawk do some dig on a guy called Rei Sohma. I'll except that info to be ready by the same time."

"Just the standard stuff?"

"No. The whole shebang. Something about him does sit right with me, I don't trust him and I've never been wrong in my judgement yet."

"I'll agree with that. Alright, let me take down your measurements then I'll get started." He quickly took her measurements, writing them down in a VAPD. "Oh and for you it's only forty percent of the normal cost."

"You're spoiling me. Anyway, I have get going. I told Shigure I'd bring tacos home for dinner and that we're having several others over as well."

"Alright. Watch yourself out there."

"Relax. I'm one of the top Yankee Elite remember?"

He chuckled as she left.


	3. Unwanted Guest

_**Tohru Unknown**_

_**Chapter Three – Unwanted Guest**_

"So just how rich is this family of yours anyway?" Arisa asked as she checked out the view from the back patio.

"Most of the vacation properties have been acquired by different branches of the Inner Sohma family," Shigure explained.

"So who did the room assignments? I better not be within two rooms of that damn Yuki." He put the box he was carrying down on the kitchen counter before unpacking it into the fridge.

"You're in with Master and on the opposite side and opposite ends of the hall. Momiji, be careful please!" Tohru sighed as Hatsuharu took the box from the hyperactive boy and set it on the kitchen counter before looking at Kyo. "Hatori and Momiji thought it best to leave the room assignment to me rather than Shigure or Ayame."

Kyo looked at her in confusion. "Master's coming?"

"Uh-huh. I figured since it's the summer holidays that he could use a break too. But he's only coming for a few weeks."

"Hey a few weeks are better than none."

"Yo Orange Top. What's the deal between you and this Master of yours?"

"Uo, don't ask. Now who wants lunch?"

Kyo smiled at her, having told her his darkest secret, and pulled out the lunch meats. "Sandwiches?"

"Now that is why only you are allowed in my kitchen while I'm cooking."

"And here I thought it was because I can cook and know to stay out of your way."

"That too." She giggled and closed the kitchen door to prevent anyone from entering.

"Hey Orange top it's your turn. Orange top." She noticed he was looking at someone behind her with a look she never thought she would ever see on his face. Turning around, she noticed that the entire room had frozen at the appearance of a man she didn't recognise.

"Rei, what a surprise to see you here."

"Yes. I'm quite surprised to find all of you here too. Looks like this place was double booked." He looked at Arisa, Megumi and Saki. "I don't believe you two are Sohmas or that I've met you before."

"This is Arisa Uotani, Saki and Megumi Hanajima, they're friends of mine. Uo is a former Yankee and Hana is an expert in denpa manipulation and readings and Megumi is an expert in curses, especially turning curses back to the people who cast them. Shigure let me invite them to come with us since I haven't been able to spend much time with them lately. Guys this is Rei Sohma, he's Kyo's biological father."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Whatever. Yo, Orange top it's your turn." She lightly kicked his leg to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, right."

"Will you be staying long Rei?"

"Just for the week."

"Momiji, could you show Mr Sohma to the empty room please? My ankle's still sore from earlier."

"Sure Tohru. No problem."

Saki waited until both were out of the room before saying anything. "That man is dangerous. His waves were quite dark and menacing. I don't like him."

"Let me know if you wish him cursed Saki."

All of them simply sweat-dropped for different reasons.


	4. Tohru’s kitchen and embarrassment

_**Tohru Unknown**_

_**Chapter Four – Tohru's kitchen and embarrassing Kyo**_

Tohru smiled as she sat the milk with Kyo's name written on it on the counter next to her as he came back from his run. She had bought two cartons to save Yuki and Kyo from fighting. "Morning Kyo. Did you enjoy your run?"

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I'm gonna go get dried off then I'll come give you a hand."

"Okay." She smiled in greeting to each member in the house, all of them sticking their head into the room, knowing that only Kyo was allowed in the kitchen when Tohru began cooking.

Kyo came back down just as Kazuma arrived. "Hey Master. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Hello Kyo. So which room am I in?"

"Hello Master. I put you and Kyo together, so it's the room at the end of the hall on the left."

"Good morning Tohru. I hope Kyo isn't taking his temper out on you too much."

Tohru giggled. "No, his self control is a lot better. Besides he always immediately apologises if he does."

Kazuma smiled. "With you by his side I have no doubt that he will improve his self control greatly."

"Master…HE is here."

"Don't worry Kyo, I don't think he'll cause a scene."

"I hope you're right."

"Morning Rei. Enjoy your sleep last night?" Hatori asked casually.

"It was fine."

They looked up at him as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go in here if I were you. Tohru's in the process of making breakfast." Shigure warned, smiling slightly.

Rei yawned tiredly. "Whatever. I need coffee."

"Bad move." Hatsuharu told him, as he slid the door open and entered.

Tohru and Kyo turned at the sound of the door opening and Kyo immediately returned back o what he was doing. Tohru however frowned and walked over to him and began pushing him out of the kitchen causing a few of the older Sohmas to smile slightly as they watched as Rei was pushed out of the kitchen.

"No one but Kyo is allowed in here while I'm cooking. Now stay out!" She closed the door behind him then returned to cooking breakfast.

"Is she alwa…"

"When she's in the kitchen making breakfast, lunch, dinner or making treats for everyone yes, she is. Tohru's hobby is cooking and she is exceptional at it. Kyo's the only one she'll even let in the kitchen without permission while she's cooking." Shigure informed him.

"As if anyone would trust him making their…" He was cut off by one of the villa servants.

"Excuse me but there's a group of rather yakuza looking men here looking for a Kitten Onigiri."

Tohru stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Did one of them call himself White Wolf or Royal Hawk?"

"Uh yes."

"What the devil are the Boys doing here? Kyo can you finish up in here please?"

"Sure."

She wiped her hands on her apron then walked to greet 'The Boys'.

"Why do I get the feeling we're missing something?"

"Kyo, you wanna go to the tourn?" Tohru called out from the front hall.

"Yeah, got nothin' else to do. Hey, are the guys stayin' for breakfast?"

"No, they've gotta go help set up for the tourn."

"Okay, well breakfast is ready." He started to carry the trays of food out, setting them on the table, avoiding Rei as much as he could.

Tohru walked back into the room, dropping the large black sports bag, near the kitchen door. "Wow Kyo. I think I might have to get you to set the table all the time."

"Tohru, who were…" Shigure started before Tohru cut him off.

"Just some of my mother's old gang members checking up on me and invite all of us to the tourn here just outside of the town, not too far from here."

"What's with the sports bag?" Hiro asked curiously.

"White Wolf made me some new clothes as a kinda late birthday present. I had to go for a remeasure the other day. So you wanna go? It'll be a lot of fun."

"Sure. So what time does this thing start?" Arisa asked. "And why'd hey call you 'Kitten Onigiri'?"

"About two thirty in three days time and you'll probably find ou later."

"Wow Tohru! You and Kyo made all this?!" Momiji asked, his eyes widened at the food.

"Uh-huh. Some of them are recipes that Kyo's tried for me while Shigure and Yuki were away the other week. And I think Ayame and Master and Kunimitsu tried some as well."

"So Orange top can cook huh?"

"So what? Unlike Yuki and Master, I don't char grill everything to charcoal."

"He's great at making leek rice porridge for me too, whenever I end up sick with a cold or something."

"It's still pretty crap compared to your cooking Kitten."

"Kitten? Now why would you call…"

Tohru looked directly at Rei, her blue eyes burning. "Because I've always been the 'Year of the Cat' fan club as Kyo puts it and I've always loved cats. Besides, he picked up the nickname from my mother's friends. And I don't mind in the slightest if he calls me it."

"Kyo, did you make this bacon and onion omelette?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it's almost completely indistinguishable from Tohru's cooking. You're still improving."

Kyo felt his cheeks colour and he looked at Kazuma happily. "Really?!"

Kazuma laughed and nodded. "You know Tohru, I may be his idol in martial arts but you are definitely his idol when it cooks to cooking."

Tohru giggled at a now fully embarrassed Kyo. "He's definitely got a career in hospitality going for him. As well as martial arts."

"Well they say it's good to have a well rounded education."

Tohru and Kazuma laughed at the now reddened Kyo who was embarrassed and honoured by their praises, considering they were the two most important people in his life. Breakfast continued with light conversation and planning of the day's activities.


	5. Akito arrives

_**Tohru Unknown**_

_**Chapter Five – Akito arrives **_

Tohru looked up as she heard a car pull up into the driveway and smiled knowing who it was. Getting up she walked to the door to greet them, noticing that the others were watching her from their various places in the living and sitting rooms. She opened the door, greeting Kureno. "Hi Kureno. Come on in."

"Kureno?!"

"Arisa?!"

"Kureno, will you hurry up and move? Or do you plan to stay in the doorway all day like an idiot?" A girl a few years younger than him, managed to slip past him, dressed in a simple pale green sundress with matching strappy low heels and a pair of sunglasses resting on top of her ebony short cropped hair. "Tohru! It's so good to see you again. I really missed you!"

"You saw me barely a week ago. I'm glad you decided to join us Akito."

The Sohmas, except Kyo, looked at the two girls in disbelief.

"So you're a Sohma?"

"You're in the same room as Kisa and me Aki. Come on, I'll show you which one is our room."

"Kyo, I need to talk to you later." She looked at Kureno and rolled her eyes. "Doorways tended to be easier to get through if you're not standing in the road Kureno." She followed Tohru up to the girl's wing.

"Gees Kureno. Could you be any more pathetic?" Kyo pulled him out of the way and took the luggage the driver was putting onto the porch. "Give me a hand will you?"

"Someone want to explain what is going on?"

"Kureno, that's Arisa Uotani, Saki and Megumi Hanajima. This is Kureno Sohma, our cousin and he works for Akito." Seeing Kureno still in a stupor, he sighed and whacked the back of his head. "Kureno, when you've finished embarrassing yourself."

"Huh? Oh right." Kureno picked up the remaining bags and followed Kyo to Akito's room.

"Figures he'd be a Sohma."

"His waves are different from everyone the other Sohmas, Kazuma excluded of course."

"Hana, that's just rude."

"What are they doing here?" Ayame asked Hatori quietly, "Did either of them mention anything to you?"

"No. Something's going on and I don't think it's a good thing."

AN: sorry its short, working on the next chapter and making it "Clean". Or rather making a 'cleaner version for 


	6. Kyo's Kidnapped and Tohru's Duel Nature

_**Tohru Unknown**_

_**Chapter Six – Kyo's Kidnapped and Tohru's Duel Nature**_

Kyo sighed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, removing the tiny spill of milk and replacing the carton back into the fridge. The little light in the kitchen disappeared as he closed the door and with the sudden pain in his head he blacked out and collapsed to the ground.

He smiled as Kyo crumpled to the ground, unconscious before moving over to the front door and letting two men in. "Move it. I want to begin my revenge right as soon as possible."

"Yessir." They quickly picked up the unconscious teen and hurried out of the house.

"You'll pay for what you did to Taka." He followed the men out, closing and locking the door behind him, never noticing a pair of terrified eyes watching him.

Tohru hugged the little tiger that had become like a sister to her, as the young girl told the police what she had witnessed. Rather than waking everyone, she had woken Saki and asked her to search for Kyo to see if he was still on the property and became furious when she couldn't sense Kyo or Rei. Kazuma was worried as was everyone else and Saki was trying to comfort him.

"Kyo is strong so he will be fine." Saki told him as the police left.

"You don't understand. If he's with Rei, he'll freeze up and won't defend himself."

"What are you talking about? Orange top's not afraid of anyone."

"Rei's not human, Uo. No one would did what that bastard did is human." Tohru gave Kisa over to Haru and stood up, picking up her mobile. "Not that I don't believe the police will do their best, but I don't think that they'll find him before too much damage has been done."

"What are you talking about?"

Tohru simply smiled. "Better put the boys on to it." She dialled the number and put the phone to on speaker, smiling when it picked up after three rings.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS CALLING AT FUCKING FOUR IN THE MORNING ON A FUCKING SUNDAY? YOU'D BETTER HAVE A DA-"

"Morning White."

Silence filled the room. "Ah, K-Kitten. Sorry."

"Forgiven. Wake the boys for me will you? I need you to find Rascal. He's been kidnapped by Rei, and I want him found. Do you understand?"

"S-sure, I-I'll get e-e-everyone right o-on it!"

"Thank you. And don't answer the phone that way again. There's a reason you have caller id." She snapped the phone shut before smirking as she looked out at the ocean. 'You'll pay for taking what's mine, Rei Sohma.'

(THIS PART HAS BEEN EDITED OUT DUE TO CLASSIFICATION RESTRICTIONS)

It had taken two weeks to find Kyo and now they sat around in the hospital's waiting room, waiting for news on his condition. They could still see the bloodied, beaten and broken mess that was their son, friend and cousin.

Momiji had finally fallen asleep, even if it was a fitful one, as had Kisa. Kazuma had been taken out by the Boys to work off some steam to pass the time and everyone else remained silent, the horrifying sight of Kyo's rescued state still fresh in their minds.

"Fuckin' mungrels! What kind of bastard does that to a kid?"

They looked up at the female doctor as she entered the waiting room, stripping out of her scrubs.

"Hisako." Tohru nodded in greeting.

"Your friend's stable and in recovery now. I'd like to see what you have done to the bastard that did that to him."

"He's being dealt with by me personally."

She looked at Tohru surprised. "Really? Just who is that kid anyway?"

"Kyo is…important."

"Important huh? Well your important friend looked like someone who'd gone a hundred rounds in an illegal martial arts match and…"

"Keep that detail to yourself. Kyo hasn't told his Master yet, nor anyone else but me."

"Hasn't told anyone what?" Kazuma asked. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Kyo's secrets are his to divulge. He'll tell you when he's ready or he may never. It's all up to him."

"Tohru, I demand you tell me what my son is keeping from me."

Tohru looked at him darkly. "Watch yourself Kazuma. I'm furious enough at the minute to take it out on anyone."

"You never get angry, idiot." Hiro sniped.

"Watch ya mouth Kiddo. You ain't got a clue about Kitten Onigiri so keep ya mouth shut." White said joining them.

"Who's Kitten Onigiri?" Yuki asked confused.

"A second personality, a far more dangerous personality," Jet answered. "She's her anger, hatred, all Tohru's negative emotions." He shivered. "You never want to get on the wrong side of her."

"Hello Hisoka." Tohru smiled at the dark haired man that approached them, adjusting his glasses.

"So, you have chosen the Cat."

"No, I chose Kyo. The Cat comes second and he's fine with that for now."

"For now?"

"Now that is none of your business Hisoka."

"You know, I remember when a certain little girl used to follow me around just because I was the cat."

"I still follow you around, and I'm not so little anymore."

"No, you've filled out nicely." He frowned suddenly noticing something. "So how long has Tohru been asleep?"

She smiled. "Since I called White, after Kisa told us that Kyo had been taken."

"What's going on?"

"Let me introduce you to Kitten Onigiri."

AN: For those wondering about the removed part of the story, when I wrote it I wrote it as heavily graphic and spoiled Kyo's secret so I edited it out but it will be hinted at over the next few chapters


	7. Kitten Onigiri A dark Angel

_**Tohru Unknown**_

_**Chapter Seven – Kitten Onigiri, A Dark Angel**_

{_A.N: I know I normally put these at the end if at all but I felt that I should explain my absence from this story. Shortly after posting chap 6, my parents started fighting more than normal and a month later they violently split, (all verbal, not physical) and I fell into a state of emotional instability where I would just start bawling over the smallest things for no reason at all. Then my stupid sister did some stupid things that made the whole situation worse and that caused me to nearly lose it. I ended up staying with my nan for most of the daytime, leaving after dropping my brother off at school and getting back just before dark, sometimes after, not really talking to the rest of my family to rebalance myself._

_After that my pop was diagnosed with cancer in three different places, and he recently passed away. Now it turns out that my mother may have ovarian cancer. So not my year._

_This is the first actual chance I've had to write and I promise to try to update at least once a fortnight. Once again I apologise for the delay in updating. Also if I need to put in more description of things, let me know_.}

All of them looked at him confused.

"How can you tell the difference?" Hiro asked.

"It's all in the eyes. When Tohru's in control they're a soft blue-green, when it's Kitten, the eyes are darker."

"Don't go stirring her up father. You know when that personality is out, she's unpredictable."

They all turned to the woman walking towards them.

"Ryuko, how's Kyo?"

"If I get my hands on the bastards that did that to a kid, I'll lose my medical licence," she growled. "Fucking cunts!" Sitting down, she took a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it.

"Hey! You can't smoke in a hospital!"

"Ultra private hospital. Besides kid, I'm finishing up a twenty-four hour shift." She took a deep drag, before exhaling and rubbing her neck. "Seven broken ribs, a broken arm, a lot of bruising and as to his mental state, I won't know till he wakes up."

"Just keep men out of the room and let me know if he wakes up while I'm dealing with the problem."

Ryuko looked at her. "You have the bastards?"

"He won't be around much longer." She stood up and stretched. "Are you boys coming or staying here?"

"I'm coming. I wanna get this on tape to show him when he's finally awake." Jade Onyx cracked his spine, making it pop loudly.

"Well, I guess we better make sure that you don't over do it." Wolf sighed as he stood up.

"Over do it? I don't plan on over doing anything. Once I've had my fun, Rascal can do what he wants with that piece of trash. You can go get him ready. I want to see Kyo before I deal with that bastard. Oh and Ryuko, can you run that test for me?"

Tohru walked down the stairs into the basement. The musty, mouldy smell bothered her only slightly. The boys had come ahead of her and set everything up. She smiled slightly seeing him chained to the floor, barely able to move around, or get comfortable. "Sore, Rei?"

He looked up at her, glaring.

"Your stepson is going to be fine. Ryuko is a marvellous doctor and she ran a little DNA test for me. Kyo isn't your son. He's Kazuma's. You should know that Kyo is mine. Since you hurt him, I'm going to hurt you double."

"You really think that you can hurt me, Peaches and Cream?"

The boys smirked before wincing as Tohru's fist connected with Rei's jaw.

She bent down, taking his head between her hands and forcing him to look at her. "People like you, don't deserve mercy. You don't deserve kindness, or forgiveness. When I'm through with you, you'll beg for mercy and forgiveness…but that's up to Kyo. You see, he is prince and I am merely his willing slave who will do absolutely anything to protect him." She dropped his head, before punching him in the gut. "It's no wonder that woman cheated on you. You know nothing about love, but I do."

"Some angel aren't you?"

"Angels aren't always light."

The sound of a cell phone ringing had everyone bar a winded Rei looking at Hawk, who quickly answered it.

"Alright. I'll tell her." Flipping the phone shut, he looked at Tohru. "Kyo's awake and reacting rather violently. The sedatives aren't calming him down or even affecting him."

"Looks like you're spared from a beating. What a shame. I was looking forward to do you some damage. He's all yours boys, just leave him alive."

"No promises. Rascal is one of us, and no-one messes with us."

"Tohru! Kyo -"

"I know."

"Sissy!"

"Stay out here Kisa." She smiled warmly at the younger girl. "Don't worry, Kyo's gonna be okay. The Cat is just scared and is protecting Kyo's mind."

"Tohru, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain what I can. You go to Kyo."

Tohru nodded and headed into Kyo's room. She sighed seeing the male nurses in the room, struggling to hold him. "Every male in this room leave now."

They all looked at her then at Ryuko.

"Tohru…"

"Now."

The men quickly left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Tohru moved over to the bed and put her palm against Kyo's forehead, the action immediately calming him. "Easy now Cat, Kyo's safe. He has to deal with it fully this time."

A soft growl came from Kyo before he collapsed back onto the bed. He whimpered in pain before slightly opening his eyes. "Kits?"

"You're safe now. He can't hurt you again. I've made sure of it." She smiled and gently brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

"No guys. Got it. I'll get the kitchen to send up some food for the two of you."

"Thanks Ryuko. Can you tell the others that Kyo's okay now and that I'm gonna stay with him?"

"Sure. You're in good hands with Tohru, Kyo. Try to get some rest." She left the room closing the door behind her.

Tohru climbed on to the bed next to him and smiled as he shifted to rest his head on her lap. "No one is going to hurt you that way again."


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey,

just wanted to let you all know that I'm not dead, dropped off the face of the planet or anything else to that effect.

I've been busy with my novel research and writing, looking for permanent employment and doing what temporary stuff I could get while going back to school to get qualifications that don't seem to get me anywhere.

I'm also redoing Atlantean Prince, Lonely Hanyou and Tohru Unknown so the redone chapters should be up in the next couple of weeks.

Also thanks to both my computer and laptop dying at the same time, I've had to redo the chaps I had for A Promise Kept so I'm working on those as well and they should be up by the end of next week

Sorry for the delay in the updates


End file.
